1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a power control system of a display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic appliances such as a mobile phone or a portable multimedia player (PMP) include a host for controlling the whole system and components that are connected to the host and perform various functions. Examples of the components are buttons for operating an electronic appliance and a display module for displaying an image in accordance with image data. The host is connected to the components via, for example, a connector to transmit to the components a control signal for controlling the components.
The connector for connecting the host and the components includes as many channels as the number of signals required for controlling the components. That is, if four signals are required, a cable having four channels may be used as the connector. However, the number of pins available in the host to input or output a signal is limited. Also, it is desirable to reduce the number of channels of the connector in order to reduce the volume of electronic appliances. Thus, research is being continuously conducted to reduce the number of pins used for connecting components.